1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-volatile memory (NVM) devices; and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for programming and/or verifying programming of a multi-level NVM device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In conventional single-bit per cell memory devices, the memory cell assumes one of two information storage states, either an "on" state or an "off" state. This combination of either "on " or "off" defines one bit of information. As a result, a memory device which can store n-bits of data requires n separate memory cells.
Increasing the number of bits which can be stored in a single-bit per cell memory device relies upon increasing the number of memory cells on a one-for-one basis with the number of bits of data to be stored. Methods for increasing the number of memory bits in a single memory device have relied upon the following advanced manufacturing techniques: manufacture larger die which contain more memory cells; or use improved lithography techniques to build smaller memory cells and allow more memory cells to be placed in a given area on a single chip.
An alternative approach to the single-bit per cell approach involves storing multiple-bits of data in a single memory cell. Previous approaches to implementing multiple-bit per cell non-volatile memory devices have only involved mask programmable read only memories (ROMs). In one of these approaches, the channel width and/or length of the memory cell is varied such that 2.sup.n different conductivity values are obtained which correspond to 2.sup.n different states corresponding to n-bits of data which can be stored on a single memory cell. In another approach, the ion implant for the threshold voltage is varied such that the memory cell will have 2.sup.n different voltage thresholds (Vt) corresponding to 2.sup.n different conductance levels corresponding to 2.sup.n different states corresponding to n-bits of data which can be stored on a single memory cell. Examples of memory devices of these types are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,014 by Craycraft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,163 by Koike, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,570 by Stark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,424 by Wu, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,808 by Kobatake.
Single-bit per cell read-only-memory devices are only required to sense, or read, two different levels or states per cell, consequently they have need for only one voltage reference. Sensing schemes for multi-level memory devices are more complex and require 2.sup.n -1 voltage references. Examples of such multiple state sensing schemes for ROMs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,203 by Adlhoch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,602 by Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,578 by Iwahashi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,023 by Suzuki.
These approaches to a multi-bit ROM commonly have one of 2.sup.n different conductivity levels of each memory cell being determined during the manufacturing process by means of a customized mask that is valid for only one data pattern. Thus, for storing n different data information patterns, a minimum of n different masks need to be produced and incorporated into a manufacturing process. Each time a data information pattern needs to be changed a new mask must be created and a new batch of semiconductor wafers processed. This dramatically increases the time between a data pattern change and the availability of a memory product programmed with that new data pattern.
Prior art electrically alterable multiple-bit per cell memory approaches store multiple levels of charge on a capacitive storage element, such as is found in a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a charge coupled device (CCD). Such approaches are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,910 by Anantha, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,300 by Terman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,929 by Aoki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,350 by Nakagome, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,404 by Mano. All of these approaches use volatile storage, that is, the charge levels are not permanently stored. They provide 2.sup.n different volatile charge levels-on a capacitor to define 2.sup.n different states corresponding to n-bits of data per memory cell. All of these approaches have the common characteristic that whatever information is stored on such a memory cell is volatile because such a cell loses its data whenever power is removed. Furthermore, these types of memory cells must be periodically refreshed as they have a tendency to lose charge over time even when power is maintained.
It would be advantageous to develop a multi-bit semiconductor memory cell that has the non-volatile characteristic of a mask programmable read-only-memory (ROM) and the electrically alterable characteristic of a multi-bit per cell DRAM. These characteristics combined in a single cell would provide a multi-bit per cell electrically alterable non-volatile memory (EANVM) capable of storing K.sup.n bits of data, where "K" is the base of the numbering system being used and "n" is the number of bits to be stored in each memory cell. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the EANVM described above was fully compatible with conventional industry standard device programmers/erasers and programming/erasing algorithms such that a user can program/erase the multi-bit per cell memory in a manner identical to that used for current single-bit per cell memory devices.